1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading device capable of reading images on a recording medium, and more particularly to a guide member for directing the recording medium along a predetermined path when the medium is inserted into the device so as to be supported by a support member.
2. Related Art Statement
In a known image reading device, an image reading unit has a reading portion which is movable between a reading position for reading images on a recording medium supported on a suitable support member, and a retracted inoperative position away from the recording medium on the support member. The recording medium is inserted along the supporting surface of the support member, with the reading portion located at its inoperative position. As the images on the recording medium are read by the reading portion in its reading position, the recording medium is fed along a predetermined feed path, with the leading end passing through an outlet end of the path.
When the image reading device is loaded with a recording medium, the medium is passed through an area in which the reading portion is moved between the reading and inoperative positions. Since any members for guiding the recording medium along the predetermined path are not allowed to exist within the area of movement of the reading portion, the recording medium may not be correctly guided along the path, with the leading end failing to be directed toward the outlet of the feed path along the supporting surface of the support member. In some instance, the reading device is jammed with the inserted recording medium.
The known image reading device indicated above suffers another inconvenience that the recording medium tends to be spaced away from the supporting surface of the support member, at their portions opposite to the reading portion of the image-reading unit. A distance of this spacing between the medium and the supporting surface of the support member is varied depending upon the specific nature and thickness of the recording medium. Whereas, a clearance between the reading portion and the surface of the recording medium should be kept constant for correct or accurate reading of the images by the image-reading unit.